


Flowers Speak Louder Than Words

by Nerdamongnerds



Series: Foggy Day Flowers Verse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Community: daredevilbingo, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdamongnerds/pseuds/Nerdamongnerds
Summary: Matt can't ask Foggy a question like a normal person.Foggy wouldn't have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue for Honeysuckle and Ivy, but you don't have to read that to understand this, besides knowing the fact that Foggy owns a flower shop, that gardenias are Foggy's favorite flower, and flower language played a part in their courtship.
> 
>  
> 
> This is for my Daredevil Bingo Square "Speechless"

  
  


It was a slow day in Foggy Day Flowers, the shop was empty and Foggy was bored and missing his boyfriend. It had been over a year since the attack on his shop, since he found out that the blind lawyer he had a crush on was secretly a vigilante protecting their neighborhood, and since they got together. The scar on his shoulder from the bullet wound still ached at times, but Matt was always around to kiss and make it feel better. 

Well, usually.

Matt had been distracted the past week and Foggy wasn’t sure what was going on, whenever he tried to ask Matt just evaded the question.

Foggy was in the back room, trying to channel his frustration with his boyfriend when the bell over the door rang.

“Hello and welcome to Foggy Day Flowers, how can I help you?” The words came out in his customer service voice automatically, the one that he had perfected over years of running his own business, but when he saw that it was Matt he was confused. Matt had work and always called before he came to meet Foggy at the shop. What was going on?

“Hello, sir, I’d like to buy a nice bouquet of flowers for my boyfriend. I heard on the street that this was the best flower shop around.”

Oh, so  _ that _ was how he wanted to do this. Well, two could play at that game.  

“Well, thank you, sir, that is certainly high praise. And that is awfully sweet of you. Are you trying to apologize to him or something?”

Matt just grinned. “Something like that. I’ve been busy recently and want to spend some time with him. I’m going to give the flowers at his favorite restaurant tonight.”

Was he? This was the first Foggy was hearing about his dinner plans, but hey, if it meant finding out what was going on with Matt, he was down. He smiled as he pulled out an order form, mostly for show. “I’m sure he’ll be happy. Were there specific flowers you would like in the bouquet? Gardenias, maybe?”

Matt just smiled mysteriously and shook his head, then pulled out a note written in braille. “Not this time. I’m going to need…” he ran his fingers over the bumps, reading off a list. “Myrtle, orange blossoms, peonies, and… and primroses.”

Foggy nodded writing down the flowers, and then noticed a pattern in the flowers Matt was ordering.

“You fucker.”

Matt’s shit eating grin just grew larger as he laughed and broke character. “Wow, Foggy, is that how you talk to all your customers?” 

“It's exactly how I talk to smug bastards who ask me to marry them through fucking  _ flowers _ instead of with a ring like a normal person.”

“I have one of those too, you know.” Matt pulled out a box from his pocket and went to go on one knee. “Franklin Nelson, will you…” 

“Yes.” Foggy cut him off, pulling Matt up into a kiss. “Yes, Matt. I will absolutely, 100 percent marry you.”

Matt was beaming, but looked a little pit out. “I had a speech planned…”

Foggy kissed him again. “Tell it to me at dinner.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings in this:  
> Myrtle- hebrew symbol of marriage  
> Orange Blossom- marriage and fruitfulness  
> Peonies- Gay Life, happy marriage  
> Primrose- I can't live without you
> 
> This was inspired by a scene from the movie "Facing the Giants"
> 
> I'm so glad I got to get this to you guys, especially today, because it's like I get to give you guys a present for my birthday!  
> I've really loved writing this verse, if anyone has any suggestions as to other things I could write in this verse, I am always open to suggestions!  
> Come say hi on my tumblr (nerdamongnerds) !


End file.
